Um pouco de chocolate no fim do dia
by Larme Delamort
Summary: 14 de Fevereiro. Machi quer entregar seu chocolate para Yuki, mas a dúvida e o medo a confundem. No entanto, um pouco de chocolate no fim do dia pode trazer novas esperanças. [OneShot] [YukixMachi]


**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket é meu, só meu, todo... ah, droga, não, não é u.u É de Natsuki Takaya (que, não sei se vocês sabem, não se chama na verdade Natsuki Takaya xD). E, pela milésima vez, não ganho dinheiro escrevendo fics.

* * *

**Um pouco de chocolate no fim do dia**

* * *

No instante em que saiu da loja, sentiu-se uma idiota. Em que diabos estava pensando? Comprar chocolate para Yuki Souma? Olhou para o pequeno pacote, embrulhado delicadamente em papel seda vermelho, e considerou seriamente jogá-lo no lixo. Depois, pensou novamente; oras, era chocolate! Se não fosse dar para ele – e não iria – poderia comê-lo. Guardou o pacote dentro de sua bolsa e começou a caminhar.

A atmosfera na cidade no Dia de São Valentino**(1)** era, de certa forma, irritante. E isso porque ainda era 13 de Fevereiro. Nunca gostara desse dia, não entendia o porque dessa tradição de dar chocolates aos garotos. Ela nem mesmo gostava de garotos. E, no entanto, lá estava ela, saindo de uma loja de doces com um pacote de chocolates na bolsa, destinado a um certo garoto de olhos gentis e solitários, de cor violeta.

Nem mesmo pretendera comprar o chocolate. Andando pela calçada, passou, acidentalmente, em frente a uma confeitaria. Na vitrine, entre **bolos** e tortas, viu uma pequena cesta, contendo vários bombons em forma de coração. Achou bonitinho e delicado, simplesmente. Porém, antes que se desse conta, lembrara-se do Dia de São Valentino e decidira que iria comprar e entregar a Yuki no dia seguinte.

Não era como se ela realmente gostasse dele, pensou, enquanto caminhava de volta pra casa. Não, provavelmente não. Apenas sentia que eram parecidos, porque sentiam-se solitários no meio de uma multidão. Aliás, ela nem mesmo tinha certeza se ele sentia-se assim. Apenas presumia.

Chegou em casa, jogou a bolsa para um lado e largou-se na cama. Encarou o teto. Na **solidão** e silêncio de seu quarto, não havia como fugir. Sim, ela gostava dele. E sim, tinha esperança de que, um dia, pudessem ficar juntos. Suspirou. Sentiu que começava a ficar ansiosa. Não queria mais pensar.

Revirou sua bagunça e encontrou seu mini system. Colocou um CD qualquer e aumentou o volume. Esforçou-se para prestar atenção apenas à **música** e ignorar seus pensamentos. Logo dormiu.

No dia seguinte, acordou cedo e foi tomar um banho. Apesar de seus esforços, não conseguia parar de pensar no pacote de chocolates e sentia-se ansiosa de novo, quase enjoada. Certo, ela já decidira que não entregaria. Mas... será que deveria fazer isso mesmo? O que custava entregar? Ela poderia dizer que ela só pensava nele como um amigo. Um bom amigo.

Não, essa não colaria. Ele iria desconfiar, com certeza. E se nem mesmo aceitasse o chocolate? E se dissesse que não gostava dela? Que nem a considerava uma amiga? Esse pensamento deixou-a levemente em pânico. Não, não poderia entregar.

Saiu do banho, secou-se e vestiu seu uniforme. Comeu um rápido café da manhã e pegou sua bolsa. Antes de sair, no entanto, avistou numa mesinha próxima a folha que Yuki lhe dera de presente e que ela transformara em um marcador de páginas. A visão daquela folha a acalmou. Se ele não a considerasse nem mesmo uma amiga, se não gostasse nem um pouco dela, por que se lembraria dela durante a viagem e se daria ao trabalho de lhe trazer um presente, nem que fosse uma simples folha avermelhada?

Sim, talvez ainda houvesse esperança.

Saiu de casa e tomou um ônibus; em 15 minutos, havia chegado à escola; 15 tortuosos minutos, em que sua mente não parava de girar, até que ela decidira dar um basta. Não adiantava **sofrer** antecipadamente. Atravessou rapidamente os corredores, não querendo encontrar Yuki; só relaxou quando chegou à sala de aula. Sentou-se em sua carteira, ao lado da janela; olhou para fora e, no mesmo instante, desejou que não o tivesse feito.

Seu coração acelerou, seus olhos fixaram-se em uma figura distante, que caminhava sorridente, conversando com uma garota. Yuki atravessava o pátio da escola, acompanhado por Tohru. De repente, observando o garoto, uma nova dúvida invadiu sua mente: e se ele gostasse da Tohru? Corriam boatos na escola inteira, mas ela recusara-se a acreditar, por pura teimosia. E, no entanto, era impossível negar que aquela garota sempre conseguia fazê-lo sorrir. Sorrir de uma forma como ninguém nunca vira antes; um sorriso sincero.

Aquele pensamento deixou-a confusa novamente: entregava ou não entregava? Mudava de idéia a toda hora; tanto que não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Num segundo, as aulas da manhã acabaram e logo as da tarde começaram (o que acontecera com o horário de almoço?). Quando o sinal tocou, ela se deu conta de que estava na hora de ir para o grêmio. Levantou-se lentamente e caminhou praticamente arrastando-se. Queria prolongar ao máximo o momento em que teria que encontrá-lo. Seu estômago se revirava e ela nem conseguia lembrar o que comera no almoço.

Por um momento, chegou a considerar faltar ao grêmio naquele dia. Sim, não precisaria preocupar-se com nada. Jã ia dar meia volta, mas era tarde demais. A porta da sala onde o grêmio funcionava foi aberta.

- Machi! Finalmente você chegou! As aulas já acabaram faz 15 minutos! Por que demorou tanto? O que a senhorita estava fazendo, hein? – Kakeru Manabe tagarelava enquanto puxava-a pelo braço.

Resmungou qualquer coisa em resposta e entrou com a cabeça baixa, sem querer notar se Yuki já estava ali ou não. Largou sua bolsa em cima da mesa e ouviu, atrás de si, uma voz bem conhecida.

- Olá, Machi. – Yuki cumprimentou, com um sorriso.

Por um segundo, paralisou. Depois virou-se, sem responder. Não conseguia encontrar sua voz. Ou seria a coragem?

- Está se sentindo bem? Parece meio pálida. – Ele pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, avaliando-a.

- Estou bem. – Afastou-se para uma mesa num canto.

Yuki olhou uma última vez para ela e foi cuidar de suas tarefas. "Provavelmente", ela pensou, "ele já está acostumado com meu comportamento". Mas não podia agir sempre assim; não falar quase nada, nem mesmo responder um "Olá", permanecer afastada, agir na defensiva sempre que alguém aproximava-se; como um **animal** arisco. Não, se queria Ter alguma chance com Yuki, pelo menos uma chance de amizade, teria que mudar.

Puxou sua bolsa e olhou para dentro, encarando o pequeno embrulho. Ali estava ela; sua chance, embrulhada delicadamente, num papel seda vermelho. Olhou de relance para Yuki e novamente para o chocolate. Decidiu-se. Entregaria.

Sentindo como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros, Machi foi ao armário e tirou algumas pastas. Sentou-se e começou a trabalhar, sem mais pensar no chocolate.

Perto do fim do expediente, Machi voltou a sentir-se ligeiramente ansiosa. Já estava quase na hora de ir embora e ela precisava de um momento sozinha com Yuki. Só o ato de entregar o chocolate já requeria toda a sua coragem. Fazê-lo na frente dos outros membros do grêmio estava além de sua capacidade. Continuou com suas tarefas, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, pensar em um jeito de ficar sozinha com Yuki.

Felizmente, a oportunidade não demorou para chegar.

- Ah, finalmente Kimi terminou! – Kimi exclamou, pegando sua mochila e seu casaco. – Tenho que voltar pra casa logo. Bye bye!

Os outros começavam a se preparar para ir embora também. Machi desesperou-se; ainda não havia terminado seu trabalho. Perderia sua chance de entregar o chocolate a Yuki!

Naohito também despediu-se e saiu.

- Machi, ainda não terminou? – Kakeru aproximou-se e espiou por cima do ombro da garota – Já está na hora de fecharmos!

- Já estou terminando. – Machi, apesar de seu leve desespero, falou sem emoção.

- Ah, vamos! Nós temos que fechar e eu não posso me atrasar!

Yuki, que estivera apenas observando, interferiu:

- Pode ir, Kakeru. Eu fico aqui até ela acabar e depois fechamos. – ele olhou para Machi, sorrindo.

Seu instinto foi recusar a proposta, e foi o que ela quase fez; mas, pensando duas vezes, viu que aquela era sua oportunidade.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Então, vejo vocês amanhã!

Quando Manabe desapareceu de vista, ela falou:

- Não precisava fazer isso.

- Não há problema algum. – ele sorriu.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto Machi terminava seu trabalho, Yuki sentado à sua frente. Assim que terminou, fechou a pasta, levantou-se e guardou-a no armário, sem dizer nada. Olhou pela janela e viu que o céu já escurecia rapidamente e a **noite** não tardaria a chegar.

- Acabou? – Yuki perguntou, levantando-se.

Era agora ou nunca. Machi ignorou o máximo que pôde seu coração martelando em seus ouvidos. Caminhou até a mesa, enquanto Yuki a olhava, intrigado. Tirou o pacote de sua bolsa e estendeu-o, subitamente.

Não ousava levantar os olhos; não queria ver a reação de Yuki e, principalmente, não queria que ele a visse corando. Eternos segundos, em que ela arrependera-se profundamente, passaram até que Yuki pegasse o pacote. Sem querer, levantou a cabeça. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso e abria cuidadosamente o embrulho. Quando viu o que era, olhou para ela e disse, com um sorriso tímido:

- Obrigado.

Não sabia o que fazer. Apesar de Ter passado o dia inteiro pensando naquele momento, não chegou a realmente pensar no que faria depois, como reagiria. Ficou parada, apenas observando-o. Yuki sentou-se e colocou os chocolates em cima da mesa. Pegou um bombom e ofereceu a ela:

- Aceita?

Havia algo nele que ela nunca vira antes, que fez suas pernas tremerem e seu coração bater ainda mais forte. Algo em seu olhar; um brilho diferente, especial. Algo em sua voz, um tom amável. Algo em seu sorriso, único. Havia algo, que a fez sorrir também. Pegou o bombom e sentou-se à frente dele.

Havia algo, naquele momento, dizendo-lhe que não desistisse daquele sentimento.

Ainda havia esperança.

Fim.

**

* * *

N/A:**

**(1) **_Valentine's Day, 14 de Fevereiro. Dia em que, no Japão, as garotas dão chocolates aos garotos (e eles retribuem no White Day, 14 de Março). Não quis traduzir como Dia dos Namorados porque não é exatamente um Dia dos Namorados._ :P

Mais uma vez, uma fanfic feita em resposta a um desafio do fórum MDF (endereço no perfil). Dessa vez, foi o Desafio Relêmpago XXIII. As palavras marcadas em negrito são as palavras obrigatórias.

Era pra ser uma ficlet, considerando que o mínimo de palavras era 500, e acabou virando uma One-Shot. Não era pra ficar tão grande, mas... enfim :D

Adoro o casal Machi e Yuki, acho os dois tão fofos juntos o E não tem todo aquele drama de Tohru/Kyo :P

Eu realmente gostei de escrever essa fanfic e gostei do resultado final. É uma daquelas fics que deixa você com aquele sentimento... como se diz... _all fuzzy and warm inside_.

Essa foi, acho, a única fanfic que eu escrevi em uma sentada xD Fluiu tão bem e tão naturalmente, fiquei emocionada ;; Acho que ela virou meu xodó :P

Se gostarem, review /o/

Se acharem que não ficou muito boa, review \o\

É isso \o/

Beijos,

Delamort.


End file.
